Endless Network
by La Snooze
Summary: A speculation regarding the separation of the strawhats by Kuma. Because I think that the revolutionary army is behind EVERYTHING ! Beware ;  Read and comment please   Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 0

**Endless Network**

**Disclaimer: I not own awesome One Piece... (well duh... you wouldn't have guessed right?)  
>AN: Please pardon the OOC'ness...  
>This is absolutely necessary: <strong>_**Everything**_** I say here is only vague speculation, only Oda-sensei knows why Kuma did what he did. I can only assume and make up what Dragon is planning with the army, and I don't have the slightest idea about various things, such as if Luffy's mother will ever be mentioned or if Sabo still lives. I hope so, though... :]**

**Regarding the title: Yes. I believe that the revolutionary army's network is everywhere, and that at least some of the characters we have seen so far are in contact with Dragon. I also believe that Dragon has a great master-plan up his sleeve, involving Kuma's changing into a robo.**

Prologue

A quiet island known for almost no one. Baltigo. A majestic building standing alone in a desert place. A lean figure standing on the balcony, facing east.

It was an unanswered question among many why the East. But to those who knew him the longest, it was no secret anymore. And no one dared to ask him but those friends. Ivankov mentioned it before. Like an animal's instincts he was facing home. The direction east was the course of torment, regret and immense proud crashing together, all because of one boy and his mother. Torment because the memories of his beloved wife being shot were still haunting him. Regret because he made the decision to bring peace to the world through the revolutionary army and therefore abandoned his only son while still a baby. And immense proud because that very own son now cruised the fierce waters of the grand line, aspiring to become the next pirate king.

Monkey D. Dragon was, in spite of being the uptight, formal chief of the army, a very proud father who had enough influence and subordinates to watch every movement of Luffy. And he had done so ever since the lovable black-haired idiot entered the grand line. He knew of almost all the adventures and people his son met, as he had undercover agents on nearly every island who told him how he did. Krokos and Dr. Kureha for instance. And more: Nico Robin had been in close contact with the revolutionaries ever since Ohara fell. From the moment she joined Luffy, she was the most important medium to Dragon. The leader also knew about Luffy's Crewmates, their attacks and struggles. And he knew every single one of their bounties. Every time he stood there on his balcony thinking about his only family, he had to smile about the similarities in their ways of thinking. Both striving for justice, both standing up for defenceless people, everyone in his own way.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Teddyyyyy!", the tall, young blond whined. "Come on, please let me through! I need to talk to the chief!"  
>The big bear-like revolutionary with the bible, one of the co-leaders, flinched at the nickname the youngster had given him when he was only a child. Now he was at the beginning of his twenties, a fine young man, grown up with the army because they rescued him when he almost drowned in the sea.<br>Kuma sighed: "Sabo… How old are you now? Twenty? You could slowly start calling me by my real name, couldn't you?"  
>"Oh come on... Teddy's a great name! "Kuma" means bear too, so where's the problem?" Sabo grinned.<br>"The problem is that I don't want to feel like a stuffed animal!"  
>"'kay, gonna think about a better name..." Sabo's grin grew wider "Would you please let me see the chief now? We got some important info on Daddy D's son!"<br>"DADDY D.? Sabo! Where's your respect? …Fine, go see him. But first…" he stretched out his arms when Sabo wanted to pass "Give me your pistols! I don't want to clean up your mess afterwards..."

Sabo stepped outside the windy balcony and noticed at once that Dragon was lost in his thoughts again. _Shitty Kuma, _he thought, _asking me to give him my pistols but forgetting my pipe… Perfect chance to hit the old geezer!_ He crept in the leader's direction readying for the attack and raised his pipe.  
>Next thing he knew, he lay on the ground, Dragon hovering over him, Sabo's own weapon right beneath his neck.<br>"You know shrimp, I'm not the most infamous man in the world only because the army's mine! I can defend myself rather well, and you're still hundreds of years too early to stand up to me…" he growled.  
>But then, he stood up and held out a hand for his almost-son. Sabo laughed and nodded, stood up and caught the pipe Dragon threw at him. "Hey Daddy D., I got some news regarding my little brother!"<br>Even after all those years Dragon had heard Sabo calling him that name, he still wasn't used to it...  
>"How's he doing, Sabo? And how's Robin?" he added with a smirk, which caused Sabo to blush slightly.<br>"Yes Sir. Right now, they've defeated Gecko Moria at Thriller Bark and gained a new crewmate. His name is Brook. He's the musician, and his bounty is 33.000.000 Beri. But, Daddy D. ... Luffy sure has a talent to pick the strangest nakama... after a reindeer that ate a human zoan fruit and a cyborg that wears only panties..." "Why? Is it an elephant or something?", laughed Dragon.  
>"Ah, no. But, it's a living skeleton! It seems he gained a second life through a devil fruit... He's very skilled in swordsmanship, although he can't compare to Roronoa Zoro..."<br>"Oh well, I guess that's how he is, right?", sighed the leader. "And what is my son planning now? Where are they going next?"  
>"They plan to go to fishman island soon. But for that, they will need to get their ship coated. So, I'm afraid they have to stop at Sabaody Archialopagie first..." The blond revolutionary noticed the tiny change that happened in the face of his chief. Although Dragon was very good at keeping his emotions under strict control, Sabo had learnt to study the face of his adoptive father properly.<br>The young one's face grew stern.  
>"Dragon, I got to know something else about the destination..."<br>The person in command gave him a look of question. Sabo only told his real name when they were with others than Kuma or Ivankov, or when the situation was not one to laugh about.  
>"One of our agents in the world government old us that the navy is expecting the eleven supernovas on the island. All at once, plus some more infamous rookies. Right now, all the Supernovas are more or less on the island, some arriving over the next few days. You know what that means…"<br>Dragons face grew dark. He knew exactly what was to be expected. "Pacifista", he growled.  
>The navy would keep those damn hybrids on hand, and if anything, even the slightest thing would be out of place, they surely would attack. There would be too many bounty-bearers to just let it go...<br>"Sabo, I need to make a call. Prepare the DenDen Mushi!", he demanded.  
>"Yes, sir!"<p> 


End file.
